Satellite systems for bringing low-cost broadband internet service to any location on the earth are currently being developed. Such systems typically include gateway antennas that link the internet to a fleet of non-geostationary satellites, which in turn link to inexpensive user terminals positioned on the earth. The user terminals deliver internet connectivity to residences and businesses.
The inexpensive user terminal mentioned above includes an antenna that requires an unobstructed view over a large section of the sky in all azimuthal directions (north, south, east, and west directions) in order to receive uninterrupted service from the satellites.
Individual users with a minimum of expertise are likely to be mounting and installing the user terminal on the roof of their residences or businesses. Accordingly, an inexpensive and easy-to-use device is needed for enabling a user to securely couple the user terminal to a roof.